Course of a Life Can Change in a Year
by ichigomisa1
Summary: Takes place during 6th year at Hogwarts.  Twins Millie and Ivy are best friends with Draco and Blaise.  Romance brews, but who will end up with who in the end?  Draco/OC Blaise/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Two people write this story! My cousin and I. The two OC twins are based after us. Millie after me, and Ivy after my cousin. We love Harry Potter.. and WE DO NOT OWN IT. Just our two OC. Draco/OC Blaise/OC !PLEASE REVIEW! This our first story okay! ENJOY~

Chapter 1:

Boarding the Hogwarts Express was familiar; cozy, like sliding into an old, worn jacket. Faces they had known forever had subtly changed over the summer, taking on the traits of the adults they were soon to become, yet retaining a little bit of the first year that they had all been at one time. Waving at their pureblood-pushing parents while rolling their eyes, the sytherin twins meandered the train together, searching out a quiet compartment and the familiar faces of their only close friends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. As they weaved through the witches and wizards, Millie took a long look at her twin sister Ivy. Her tall and tanned athletic build that was perfect for the position of chaser on the quidditch pitch stood in contrast to her slender pale body that Ivy always admitted to envying, and her thick mess of golden dreadlocks was nothing like her own stick-straight chocolatey hair, cascading down to her waist. Even their personalities differed; Ivy was a mellow and easy going one-of-the-guys types while Millie often shot out sarcastic one-liners from beneath her veil of mysterious quietness, but occasionally revealed her quirky brand of loud humor. the only thing they shared was their large green orbs of eyes they possessed; carbon copied into each other's faces. They both were fringed with thick lashes, but Ivy always claimed that Millie's were much more striking. Quickly cutting off her train of thought, they ducked into a seemingly empty compartment to find none other than Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"Speak of the devil," Ivy drawled, a grin spreading across her face.

"Devilish, I'll take that as a compliment," Draco purred from his seat, gently running his fingers through his cornsilk blonde hair. Millie rolled her eyes, not amused by Draco's charm. Ivy, on the other hand, concealed her blushing cheeks. Her feelings for Draco hadn't diminished a bit over the summer, but rather intensified at the sight of his all-too-familiar face. Millie smirked at Ivy's affections towards Draco; she soon broke her out of her trance with a gentle nudge. Blaise and Draco rose to greet the twins, Blaise welcoming them both with a hug, yet his hands lingered much too long around Ivy's waist for friendship. Millie had a giggle to herself before exchanging the standard greeting between her and Draco, a quick insult accompanied with a smile, followed by an awkward back pat. Ivy, oblivious to Blaise's advances, hastily moved on to Draco. They exchanged a complicated secret handshake before embracing, Ivy's smile splitting her face in two. Millie crossed her arms and spit out lovingly,

"You two obviously had too much time on your hands to think that up."

"Yeah, losers," Blaise muttered in jealousy, along with a string of unintelligible mutterings. Draco planted a mock punch on Blaise's arm and mockingly imitated Millie's crossed arms and unfriendly posture. The two didn't necessarily not get along, but they were prone to disagreements and moments between the two were often tense. Things had been that way ever since Draco's parents threw a holiday ball at Malfoy Manor when they were thirteen and Draco, having had a few sips of his father's brandy, made sloppy advances upon her. Millie shook her head at the memory.

"Where's the snack cart?" started Ivy. "I can't kick bloody Gryffindor's collective ass at quidditch if I'm half starved."

"Longbottom probably downed the whole lot of it, cart and all," Draco remarked snidely. With a snort, Millie retorted,

"I think you mean Crabbe and Goyle." Draco awkwardly chuckled of the mention of his former cronies. They were less than intelligible, to say the least.

"I'll accompany you, Ivy," Blaise crooned while wiggling his eyebrows in a funny attempt at being charming. Yet somewhere below the surface, seriousness was evident. Ivy laughed a deep, entertained laugh and decided, "Nah Zabini, I've had enough of you. I'm taking along Malfoy so I can give him some quidditch pointers. Let's face it, he's nothing without my expertise," Ivy rolled off smoothly, returning Draco's sly smile. Draco stood up, but Blaise protested. After much unnecessary debate, Millie stood up in a huff and dragged Ivy out of the compartment in an effort to find the blasted snack cart. Once out of earshot, Millie suppressed a giggle and raised an eyebrow at Ivy.

"Am I the only one who picked up on the sexual tension in that room? You could practically cut it with a knife, god…" Millie trailed off. Ivy rolled her eyes and threw out a lazy smile.

"You know, it's not required that you continue to mock me over Draco," complained Ivy.

"Are you completely dense? I'm referring to Blaise and the way his hands were lingering a little too long around your waist. He practically undressed you with his eyes," Millie explained, looking amused.

"I doubt it, I heard he was practically draping himself over Pansy this summer," Ivy backed.

"Rumors, doll. Either way, is there a possible love connection there?" Millie inquired. Ivy's voice faltered and the playful smile was wiped from her face.

"I really don't know, Millie. I guess I've always felt a spark, as if something was beneath the surface of our friendship, but I just can't give up on the idea of Draco."

"Hey. Your choice, but personally, I think that Blaise is exponentially hotter," Millie pointed out.

"Uh, then you go after him. I don't see why you're after me on this!" Ivy snapped as she absentmindedly played with the beads in her dreadlocks, a definite sign that she was on edge.

"There's no interest, I just don't feel anything for him. Either way, he's obviously interested in you, hot stuff," Millie giggled while flicking one of Ivy's dreadlocks beads.

"Wow, you are completely mental, Millie," Ivy looked Millie square in the face, very seriously. When Millie started to look serious back, Ivy smiled and nudged Millie playfully. They laughed together, and were so distracted that they barely noticed that they were inches from colliding with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. Politely, they stepped aside. Millie and Ivy didn't feel the same distaste for the trio that Draco and Blaise felt for them, in fact, they thought Harry to be rather pleasant and had nothing to hold against him. However, they could barely tolerate the scrawny git of a ginger Ron Weasley since second year when he spilt pudding all over their robes in the Great Hall. At the sight of a few fourth years in their robes, Millie and Ivy decided to pass on the snack cart and make a detour to change into their own robes. When the two were finished changing, they headed back to the room. To their surprise, they found one person in the room. Pansy Parkinson was lounging next to Draco, her hand exceptionally close to his. She was greeted by raised eyebrows from the twins and the coldness was practically tangible. On that note, Pansy made excuses and left the room, obviously feeling their distaste for her.

"So, what was that about? Don't give me that innocent face, I'm a girl, in case you forgot, I pick up on those things," Ivy said to Draco with a smile that was obviously masking jealousy.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely positive that your girlfriend disapproves of us," Millie commented.

Draco rolled his eyes and shot Ivy a half smile. "She's not my girlfriend, she just has good taste in men. i mean…I don't blame her." Ivy did her best to fight the blush that was slowly creeping across her cheeks. Their playful banter and catching up slowly trailed off as they approached Hogwarts, their second home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

As the first years waited anxiously outside the Great Hall, Blaise, Ivy, Draco, and Millie sat around the Slytherin table with plates heaping with food.

"Pass me that divine looking broccoli, would you Ivy?" Blaine asked with a suggestive smile, implying that he was yearning for more than just broccoli.

"It's not broccoli, it's broccolet, dimwit. Only the tender cousin of broccoli," Ivy explained, shooting a meaningful glance at Draco on the word tender. Millie bursted out in laughter, trying to contain the food that was in her mouth. She swallowed the food with a large gulp, her cheeks becoming rosy out of embarrassment. Either way, it was as if she was the only one sensing the ridiculousness of the situation; Blaise was infatuated with Ivy and Ivy had been pining for Draco for years now. And who did Draco feel for? He might as well be yearning for Blaise, for all of the excessive teenage angst brewing.

Dinner was over, sorting was a blur as always, and tightly knit groups of first years clogged the hallways as they tried to make their way back to their dormitory. In first night confusion, Draco and Millie managed to push their way back to the Slytherin common room, but Blaise and Ivy somehow peeled off and were now roaming the halls together, laughing at each other's bad jokes and messing with first years. Soon, the halls had cleared with the threat of curfew hanging in the air, but Blaise and Ivy lingered, drinking in each other's presence.

The flirtatious atmosphere dissolved quickly when McGonagall rounded the corner. Blaise grabbed Ivy's hand and pulled her into a small concealed alcove to avoid that troublesome encounter, plopping them into an unexpectedly intimate situation. Blaise caressed her hand, stripping away the remnants of strictly friendly feelings between the two as he gazed deep into her eyes. Both of their hearts pounded out a beat before she finally broke his gaze and dismissed the moment. As good as this glimpse of intimacy felt, her eyes searched for Draco's features within Blaise's face. Even though the spark was present, she couldn't dismiss the feelings that she had felt so deeply towards Draco. They silently slipped out of the alcove, Blaise looking blissful at the prospect of romance between him and Ivy. For so long, he had gazed lovingly upon her golden skin, wanting to reach out and caress her freckled cheek, yearning to meet her full lips with his. Instead, he'd flick a dreadlock or playfully nudge her shoulder.

"Let's head back to the Common Room, Blaise. I'm kind of … tired," Ivy said while her eyes shifted to the tapestries, pretending to be interested in the designs that covered them.

They started off through corridors to the Slytherin common room, where Draco and Millie milled around, too familiar to ignore each other, yet tense enough around each other to make the moment awkward. Draco couldn't help but notice the striking contrast between her and her sister. Not only was Millie less obvious in her beauty, but their personalities differed so drastically as well. As mellow and sloppily funny as Ivy could often be, Millie hinted at hiding something beneath her quiet disposition. Also, Millie seemed to make people earn her trust and friendship. Mille suddenly broke his contemplation by asking, "What alcove do you suppose Blaise and Ivy chose to snog in?" A slick smile played across her face, her plum lips grabbing his interest. Draco quickiy pushed the thought out of his head and focused on the matter at hand.

"Either way, I'm glad that Blaise finally grew a pair. I was done listening to him rambling on about your sister. He's like a sick puppy, I hardly have any patience for him any longer," Draco complained.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Millie, "He's completely infatuated. Ivy denied it over and over, but let's face it, he needs her in the worst way."

"I'm usually oblivious to these things, or just don't care in the least bit, but Blaise wears his emotions on his face, there's no denying it," Draco explained.

"Yeah, I knew that you were pretty dense in general, when you hadn't picked up on Ivy.." Millie trailed off. Meanwhile, Draco wasn't paying attention in the least bit, rather focusing on how Millie's hair caught the dim green light and her skin managed to look intriguing rather than sickly in this godawful lighting.

"What?" A distracted Draco absentmindedly asked.

"Like I said, dense," Millie bantered, shooting a devious smile at Draco. Just as they shared a moment, Blaise and Ivy burst in, surprisingly silent. All Draco had to do was raise his eyebrows suggestively at the two and Ivy flamed scarlet. She made short work of grabbing Millie and dragging her up to the girls dormitories, finally collapsing on Millie's bed, leaving behind a confused Draco and Blaise.

"You were right. You were completely right, Blaise practically threw himself at me, and as devastatingly handsome as he is…Draco kept coming to my mind. Blaise is such a good friend and it would be so easy to slip into the role of his girlfriend, but Draco is constantly on my mind. I can't lie to myself, I have undeniable feelings for him," Ivy explained.

"Hold the phone. Wait. Before we delve into the depths of your emotions, please explain to me what bloody happened," Millie demanded.

"Ugh, fine. McGonagall was about to catch us wandering the halls past curfew, so Blaise pulled me into an uncomfortably small alcove. Nothing physical, but he held held my hand and I was completely under his gaze and the attraction was undeniable," Ivy recounted.

"I feel as if you should give Blaise a chance. I mean, I think he is a great guy, and he really likes you.." Millie replied, trying to give Ivy her most honest advice.

"I agree completely, but I think before I jump onto the Blaise train, I should confront Draco about my feelings. Maybe he likes me, maybe he doesn't. I just want some closure. Is that too much to ask?" Ivy whisper yelled.

"Woah girl, settle down. That makes sense, and you totally owe it to yourself to get closure. Talk to him before quidditch tryouts tomorrow, okay?" Millie agreed.

"Yes, I will do that! Eep, you are the best sister ever! But.. I would love to keep talking but I'm tired as hell. See you in the morning Mill," Ivy replied sleepily. Millie saluted and they said their goodnights.

_ Ivy found herself in between luxurious silk sheets embroidered with the initials D.M. Her wild mop of golden dreadlocks spread across the mint green sheets, and her lips were obviously swollen from a previous rendezvous…looking down at herself, she found that she was embarrassingly exposed, with only scraps of lace to conceal herself. The grand mahogany wooden door slowly swung open from what appeared to be a bathroom, and out walked not Draco, as previously suspected, but rather Blaise, wrapped in a towel that flaunted his ebony body. His sculpted abs glistened, with drops of water sliding down his chest. Ivy could feel herself wanting him, the friendship that had masked her feelings of longing had been torn away and what was left was raw lust. After what felt like an eternity, Blaise met her own green eyes with his smoldering chocolate ones. The anticipation slowly ate at her as he slipped between those silky sheets next to her. He tenderly grasped the back of her neck, dreadlocks and all, thumb stroking her ear as his rich coffee shaded lips pressed against her lips, her neck, her collarbone. Slowly, he worked his lips back up to her mouth and he traced her lips once over with his tongue. Suddenly, and unexplainably, she felt herself being dragged away by her feet, his expression reading passion…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is out! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews give us inspiration! SO PLEASE READ! Its a long chapter! Hope you like it!**

** Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DOES. :)**

_CHAPTER 3_

Ivy awoke in her bed with a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, with Millie pulling at her feet.

"Get up you lazy bum,quidditch tryouts are taking place in less than an hour and Draco has been nagging me for the past thirty minutes about waking up his 'partner in crime' so you can talk strategy. God, sometimes I question your sanity. But, being the supportive twin that i am, I'm watching you two try out today. You'll obviously make the team, you're both brilliant, and let's face it, Draco can certainly fund the team with his type of money," Millie rambled on.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just get off my bed you sodding loser!" Ivy pushed Millie off the bed and stood up. She walked over to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her dreads were sticking out from all directions. Ivy fixed her dreads to make them look less unruly. She dragged her feet back out to the Girl's Dormitory, glaring at Millie in the slightest bit.

"Wow, looks like someone got their knickers in a twist. Might as well stop acting sullen and grab your broomstick, huh?" Millie coolly spat out from behind crossed arms. Ivy pulled over her quidditch robes from last year, grabbed her broomstick, and stomped out of the dormitory to meet Draco in the common room, already in his garb and looking as handsome as ever, yet somehow he didn't hold the same power over her as he previously did. Stripping away the angst left only a flourishing friendship. However, the angst did not disappear, it had only transferred over to a new subject, one by the name of Blaise Zabini. She quickly recounted the dream, but quickly pushed it out of her head, not wanting anything to come between her and her quidditch tryouts. The two left the Slytherin common room and made their way to the quidditch pitch.

When the two were out of ear shot, Draco shot a knowing smirk at Ivy and asked, "So you and Blaise, eh?" Ivy let out a laugh and playfully punched Draco, feeling as if he was her older brother. The idea of closure quickly slipped from her mind, knowing that there was nothing to close. They walked into the stadium as teammates and friends.

Millie honestly tried to focus on her sister's and Draco's quidditch tryouts, she tried, but so much remained on her mind. Ivy seemed completely at ease around Draco, they were even cracking jokes and making mock snide catcalls at each other. Millie also thought back to Blaise, who secretly hid under the stands to watch Ivy. She secretly thought that he was watching just to make sure she was okay. Thinking back to their past years at Hogwarts, ever since their first year, Blaise was enthusiastic just to be in her presence; to bathe in her aura. As they grew, Blaise's innocent gazes transformed into stolen glances filled with angst and longing. Millie always tried to tell Ivy about Blaise's affection, but she wouldn't listen. To put it simply, it hadn't just been the comment on the train that Millie had brought up Blaise in.

Millie's train of thought was quickly interrupted by one of Ivy's amazing plays, and she could see Blaise's eyes shine with pride from his hiding spot. She sighed. She felt for him, she really did, she knew how it felt to be lonely. After all, Millie was left with no romance. The only person who she deeply connected with was her twin, and it wasn't as if it was socially acceptable to cuddle with your sister. She stood up for her sister and clapped, and then awkwardly cheered out for Draco, who just clumsily snatched the snitch. Might as well, he was such a good friend to her sister. Besides that awkward drunken encounter three years ago, she had no reason to be cold towards him. Draco glanced over to find the source of the cheers and flashed a toothy smile at Millie. For some reason, this sent a shiver down her spine, a feeling that was foreign to her.

"Wow LeMieux, someones obviously hot and bothered over Draco Malfoy. Dream big, since when are you one to even talk to guys, considering they're probably immediately weirded out by those bulging green orbs you call eyes," Pansy Parkinson called out from behind. Usually, Millie had a response and enough ammo to verbally abuse someone to their core, but all Millie could do was run from the stands to wait for her sister and Draco at the entrance. When they had finally exited to find her, she had composed herself and forgot about the chilling yet exhilarating feeling of Draco's smile and Pansy's stabbing words. Together they walked back to the castle on this calm Saturday, making sure to keep a careful distance from Draco.

"Ugh I am _dying_ of hunger. Let's get to lunch pronto." Ivy complained, once again bringing up the subject of food.

They arrived in the Great Hall, meeting Blaise once again. He was talking to a first year who looked strikingly similar to himself; when we got to the Slytherin table, Draco greeted the two of them. When his glance was met by the blank stares of the twins, he quickly explained that the young Blaise lookalike was Blaise's cousin, Carlisle. He was quickly dismissed by the four. Ivy gently brushed Blaise on the hand and gently asked to speak to him privately. Blaise, of course, followed obediently as Draco and Millie exchanged a knowing look. Silently taking his hand as they walked in no general direction in particular, just enjoying each other, knowing that the simplicity of friendship had been stripped away in favor of a more complicated emotion that had gripped them both.

They had climbed to the top of the astronomy tower where the silence was practically deafening. "Look, Blaise, I need you. I knew I needed you subconsciously forever, but I barely realized this unbearable longing until now, and now that I've discovered this need, I can barely focus my mind on anything, you're my main focus. Everyone else blurs out, and I'm left with you, and only you. I've lied and denied myself this for so long, and I just…need you," Ivy poured out. At this point, there was no stopping. "Please, please, please…I need you to be mine. Please be mine." Blaise looked down, glancing up at her through his eyelashes, all angst on display.

"Six years. Six years of entertaining the notion that perhaps someday this would happen, Ivy. From my adoration as an eleven year old, brightly shining, transformed into yearning. Every time you spread out those full lips in one of those whole-hearted smiles, I died a little bit inside, knowing that I couldn't have that for my own. Do you realize how much time was spent pining after you, waiting for this moment?" Blaise sighed. Ivy's eyes glistened.

"I'm sorry, please…" Ivy was cut off by Blaise's strong hands on either side of her face, thumb gently stroking her lower lip.

"I've waited an incredibly long time for this moment," Blaise barely breathed, slowly closing the space between their lips. No longer did she conjure Draco's face, but rather recorded every detail possible, from Blaise's soft scent to the quivers she felt on her waist the moment his fingertips grazed it. Peppermint hung in his breath, as they drew closer together…

Minutes before…

Between their friendly laughs, Millie finally slipped in the question burning a hole in everyone's minds. "Where do you think Blaise and Ivy ran off to this time?" Millie asked, resting her head on her hand. Draco noticed how elegant her slender fingers looked when her chin rested against them. Draco answered with a bored shoulder shrug, not caring as much as he was enjoying Millie. "Honestly, Draco, I do believe it's in our best interest to do some investigating," she joked, a smile playing across her face. Draco feigned disinterest, but eventually allowed Millie to pull him away to the biscuit he was pretending to be so interested in.

Finally, they were running through the corridors of the castle, laughing flirtatiously as they ran along, half-heartedly looking for Ivy and Blaise. When they discovered them in the astronomy tower, they quieted down and hid in the close quarters of a crawlspace underneath a staircase, bringing them close enough together that they could hear each other's heartbeats, a moment that proved surprisingly intimate. Millie was entranced, as she leaned in to hear the fragile heartbeat, she lost her balance and fell into him, causing him to yelp in surprise. Ivy and Blaise quickly jumped from each other's embrace.

"What was that?" Ivy said quickly.

"We've been discovered! Run!" Millie whispered and grabbed Draco's hand as they ran out of their hiding space towards the Great Hall. When they got to the stairs, Millie was still so startled that she tripped over a step. She felt herself about to tumble down to the bottom, but a pair of warm hands grabbed her around the waist and kept her from falling to her doom. She turned to look at Draco in the face, his arms staying in place. Millie's dark green eyes studied his features, noticing how handsome he was, his silver eyes looking back at her.

"U-uh tha-thanks. You can let go now." Millie said as she lightly pushed Draco away. "Lets go back to lunch." As they walked back to the Great Hall, Millie could feel Draco's eyes burning into her back. Draco was confused, and was feeling strange about discovering these new emotions toward Millie.

That wasn't the only thing that was on his mind though. He thought back to the night in Bourgin and Burkes. Draco wanted to tell the twins about his new found position, not knowing if they would approve or not. Blaise was supportive about it, but he did not know the assignment the Dark Lord had bestowed upon him. Killing HIM would not be easy. He had a few plans up his sleeve, but either way he was scared to death. He didn't even know if this was the right thing to do. Draco never would disobey the Dark Lord, ruining his families place as the Dark Lord's most trusted cohorts, but he couldn't help but feel that this was not the moral thing to do. But when did he ever think about morals?

With the thought of morals still fresh in his mind, Draco thought back to third year, at his parent's holiday party. The way he took one too many sips out of his fathers cup, and how he grabbed Millie's butt and tried to kiss her face sloppily. He never apologized to Millie about the incident feeling too superior to do so. But right now he felt it to be a fine opportunity. Breaking away from his thoughts, sitting down at the table, Draco blurted out,

"Millie, I'm sorry."

"…Um sorry about what? And might I say, I don't think I've ever heard you say those words before." Millie replied, quite surprised at the sudden apology.

"I know, and I'm sorry about… what I did to you.. at my parents holiday party." Draco said apologetically, his eyes looking at something beyond Millie's face. He couldn't dare look at her eyes, they would just pierce right through him.

"The party that was three years ago? When you got drunk?" Milllie questioned and smiled slightl, as Draco nodded in response. "That was so long ago.. why are you apologizing now?"

"I don't really know why, but I think that was what made our friendship a little blurry. I think we really good friends if we put that behind us," Draco replied honestly. He watched as Millie's eyes grew wide and many emotions flying across her face.

"Can I give you a hug right now, or would that be too much?" Millie smirked as she said those daring words. She hoped somewhere down deep that he would say yes to the embrace.

"It would be my pleasure," Draco winked in response and the two got up to hug and make amends. As Millie's smooth dainty hands slid around his neck, she could feel a sensation that was new to her. Sparks hit the surface of her skin and traveled throughout her body. Draco placed his hands around her waist, the way he had been longing to since the incident on the stairs.

"Well, well, what is this? A new development?" A sneaky voice came from behind the two. Millie and Draco pulled apart to find the source of the comment, both blushing intensely. Draco opened his mouth, about to reply with an insult, but he stopped and noticed Blaise standing there with his arm around Ivy's waist.

"Maybe I should be the one to ask you two that?" Draco smirked back at the two, who also turned incredibly red. Draco looked at Millie who was beaming at Ivy, and Draco's breath faltered while admiring Millie's beautiful face when she showed her white, bright teeth with the cutest smile he's ever seen. Millie couldn't help but feel excited for her sister. After all, she's been wanting Blaise and her to get together since second year!

"FINALLY! Took you both long enough," Millie laughed as Draco nodded in agreement. Millie wanted to hear what happened, and how Ivy was feeling about it. So she pulled Ivy away and told the boys they were going to go to the bathroom. Millie was too impatient to wait to start talking about, so she just asked what happened on the way.

"Well, I just spilled my guts out about what I felt about him. On the way to quidditch tryouts this morning, I realized that I didn't need closure with Draco. I finally figured out that I really really think Blaise is the one for me… and he felt the same way.. which I know you already knew that." Ivy spilled as she giggled a little at the last part. Millie didn't know what to say, she was so happy for her sister! She practically jumped on Ivy, with a big bear hug. They smiled at each other genuinely. "So why were you and Draco hugging each other when we got back, eh missy?" Ivy broke the hug and looked down at her sister that was a few inches shorter than her. Ivy meant it in a curious way, but Millie was hesitant.

"I don't like him like that! Wait, you don't like him anymore though, right?" Millie played with the bottom of skirt, making her look more nervous than usual.

"Woah Mill, I never said you liked him. And no I don't like him anymore, I'm with Blaise remember? Or have you forgotten already?" Ivy laughed as she said her playful words. Millie laughed nervously and shook her head. She then began to actually answer the question Ivy had previously asked,

"Draco just apologized for his sloppy grabs at me at that one party his parent's hosted." Millie lifted her hand and made a shooing motion, trying to dismiss the topic.

"He just apologized now? Merlin's beard! I don't think I've ever heard an apology from him," Ivy replied while leaning against a sink in the girl's bathroom.

"That's what I said! Let's just drop it, there is no use talking about it anymore." Millie sighed, and Ivy looked back at her with a doubtful look. They agreed to go find Blaise and Draco, knowing that lunch was way past over. They wandered for awhile and just decided to go back to the dungeons where the Slyherin commons were. Ivy ran to the sofa and plopped down with a loud sigh,

"Bloody hell, I am so tired. I forgot how tiring quidditch is.." Ivy said sleepily with her eyes closing slowly.

"You better not be tired for practice on Monday." Ivy shot up faster than Millie had ever seen. Draco stood in front of Blaise in the door way.

"Wait, what? I made the team?" Draco nodded at Ivy's question and Draco replied,

"Yes, and say hello to your new Slytherin captain also." He stood with his hands on his hips, trying to look smug but Millie laughed a little at it. Draco looked at her for a second, wanting to hear her laugh just a little more.

"Oh good job Draco. Did your dad pay off team to make you captain?" Millie retorted with a smirk. Draco stepped into the room a little more to get closer to Mille, in hopes of intimidated her.

"No…. I'm just that good." Draco replied as the two were staring at each other, not in a menacing way, just studying each other, waiting for the other to say something. Millie hit Draco lightly on the chest and turned around to see what the other two were doing. Blaise dropped down next to Ivy and put his hand around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Millie looked down at the two, feeling a slight stab of jealousy brewing. She wasn't jealous that Ivy had Blaise particularly, just that she was so happy in her relationship with a boy. Millie always felt that Ivy was a little bit more social, and could deal with a boyfriend better than she ever could.

Millie broke her gaze on the two love birds and sat down in a chair next to the fire leaving Draco standing alone. Just as he was about to sit down, Pansy walked in and grabbed his arm. She asked if she could talk to him alone in the other room. Millie looked at Ivy and they rolled their eyes together. Before Pansy and Draco left the room, Pansy obnoxiously said a rude remark about Blaise and Ivy's new relationship.

"Go away Pansy, no one likes you." Ivy snapped back, glaring coldly at her.

"Draco likes me don't you Draco?" Pansy played with a strand of his hair and leaned into him. Draco pushed her away and did not return the gesture. Not answering the question, Draco walked out of the room with her. Millie looked over to Ivy and Blaise, to her surprise she found them making out. Ivy felt Millie's stare and shot her a look that completely and utterly meant, 'can you leave?'. Ivy didn't even look to see if Millie left or not, she wanted to get back to the warm lips that had just covered hers. She loved the feel of his welcoming lips, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips. She welcomed it, and they were fully snogging again.

Millie was feeling annoyed and just needed to get out of there. She started to walk out of the room when she heard two third year guys talking.

"Yeah, I heard he's a death eater now." One boy said in a hushed tone. The other replied, "Yeah I heard that too, but shh, if Draco hears us talking about it he'd hex us with out restraint,".

Millie froze. Was Draco really a death eater? She thought to herself for a second. She decided she wouldn't discuss it with anyone, not wanting to be one to spread rumors. She'd talk to Draco sometime about it, but right now all she wanted to was to lay down and take a nap.

Draco on the other hand was having a pointless conversation with Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco, are you and the crazy looking LeMieux dating? Tell me the truth. I saw you two hugging at lunch." Pansy pried with a pout that eventuated her pig-like features.

Draco retorted back, "She's not crazy looking, and no we are not together. Now back away from me you wench." Pansy stared back at Draco confused and angry at the same time. With a short huff, she stomped away, leaving Draco alone.

He headed back out to the main common room to see Blaise and Ivy on the couch getting pretty into, ahem, snogging.

"Get a room you two." Draco spatted towards them.

"Jealous much?" Ivy smirked back.

"Not in the slightest," Draco retorted, sounding disgusted and playful at the same time.

**How'd you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE..? ^_^**


End file.
